Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ LιтυαnιαxPσlσnια
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Los dulces polacos y los lituanos son unas delicias. ¿Los ponis rosas exciten? El rosa es un color totalmente genial. "Tipo, ¿acaso quieres que coma dulces mientras lo hacemos?... ¡Tengo una idea!" "¡Ni se te ocurra!"


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es y será de Hidekaz a no ser que entre en su casa, me lo viole y exigiendo que dibuje a los países latinos, y que Taiwán aparezca en la serie.

**Advertencia:** Tipo, o sea, totalmente aparece Polonia. (Véase travestismo)

**Dato:** Como todos sabemos, algunos toman el cumpleaños de Polonia como el 22 de Julio, es un punto de controversia con los fans, debido a que hace referencia a la fecha de fundación de una "Polonia libre" bajo el régimen comunista. El **11 de noviembre** es visto como más aceptable, debido a que es la fecha en que Polonia se restableció en un país después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, también es su día de "independencia". Para saber más, busquen la Hetalia Wiki. Entonces Feliks es **Escorpio.** Lituania es **Acuario**, 16 de Febrero.

Disfruten~~.

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ LιтυαnιαxPσlσnια…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Escorpio·~·]**

Emocional, decidido, poderoso y apasionado.

"_Bésame."_

"_¿Eh? No…"_

"_Bésame."_

"_Polonia, estamos en plena reunión."_

"_No me importa, o sea, no me diste el beso de los buenos días."_

"_Pero… de acuerdo."_

"_Con lengua."_

"_¡¿Qué? ¡¿Con lengua?"_

"_Silencio." ―dijo Arthur bastante hastiado con soportar a su ex-colonia._

"_Tipo, eso es normal, ni que te vaya a succionar o algo así."_

"_Pero no quiero con lengua… todos nos mira-"―no pudo terminar, ya que el polaco se le lanzó encima a besarlo apasionadamente, con el resultado de caer al suelo._

"_Aww, que lindo. Debería separarlos otra vez, ¿no lo creen, da?"_

**X**

Celoso, compulsivo y obsesivo.

"_¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que __esa__ es peligrosa!"_

"_Pero es linda."_

"_¡Liet, por dios, es la hermana de ese ruso!"_

"_Solo son negocios…"_

"_No me importa. No irás a ningún lado."_

"_Estás actuando com-"_

"_Como una esposa celosa. No lo soy, o sea, yo solo te cuido, no quiero que llegues con todos tus dedos rotos… ¿Cómo me tocaras?"_

"_Como quieras, no iré a ninguna parte…"_

**X**

Le gusta involucrarse en causas y convencer a los demás.

"_Marie Curie fue la primera en recibir dos premios nobel y la primera mujer en ser profesora de una Universidad de París."_

"_Es lo único bueno que tienes, wine bastard."_

"_¿Celoso mon amour L' Angleterre?"_

"_La verdad, no."_

"_¡Hey, como que estás totalmente mal!"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Por qué Pologne?"_

"_Tipo, como que totalmente Marie Curie es polaca."_

"_¿Polaca?" ―se desentendió Arthur―. "Era obvio. Algo bueno no puede provenir de ti Francia."_

"_Pero… __Elle est française__. (Ella es francesa)"_

"_Ona jest polską. (Ella es polaca)"_

"_Française."_

"_Polską."_

"_Française."_

"_Polską."_

"_Française."_

"_Polską."_

"_Française."_

"_¡__Polską!"_

"_Yo me voy…"―se dijo Arthur, le daba igual si era polaca o francesa, ambos países eran iguales, par de travestis._

**X**

Es un signo intenso con una energía emocional.

"_¡Vamos al motel!"_

"_¡¿Cómo puedes gritar eso en vía pública?"_

"_¿Qué tiene de malo? Ir a uno es totalmente normal."_

"_Pero no que lo estés gritando. ¿No ves que la gente nos mira?"_

"_¿Uhm? Como que no importa. Vamos a disfrutar un rato, como que es todo intenso."_

"_¿Quién paga?"_

"_Tú."_

"_¿Yo? Pero si tú me estás invitando."_

"_¿Quién va arriba?"_

"_¿Eh? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!"_

"_O sea, como tú vas arriba, eres el domador, y yo solo recibo de tu amor, o sea, yo soy como 'la mujer'."_

"…_Geras (bueno)" ―tristemente gastó su dinero._

**X**

Aunque parezcan estar algo retirados del centro de actividad, en realidad están observando todo con su ojo crítico.

"_¿Feliks, me puedes pasar la salsa, por favor? ¿Feliks? ¿Polonia?"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?"_

"_¿Te sucede algo?"_

"_Sí. Tipo, ¿Cómo alguien puede combinar el color beich con verde y morado? Como que es horrible."_

"_¿Eso es todo?"_

"_Sí. Mira, a esa persona, ¿no crees que se espantosa?"_

"_A lo mejor a ella le gusta esos colores."_

"_Liet, por dios. Son colores horribles. ¿Has visto la moda italiana?"_

"_¿También es mala?"_

"_¡No! ¡Es totalmente genial y linda! Feliciano tiene buen gusto, ¿no lo crees Liet?"_

"_Supongo."_

"_Como que debería aconsejarle a esa mujer. El rosa le vendría genial."_

**X**

Logra utilizar su enorme energía de forma constructiva, es un gran activo para la sociedad y se puede convertir en un gran líder.

"_El Saltibarsciai ahora es mío."_

"_¡¿Quéé~~? ¡No, eso jamás!"_

"_Liet, ahora formas parte de mí."_

"_Sí, sin embargo eso no significa que te adueñes de __mi__ gastronomía."_

"_Uhmm~~, como quieras. Como que me conformo con que me des mis necesidades."_

"_Eso me alegra mucho. Oye…"_

"_¿Ahora qué?"_

"_¿Es necesario que vistieras de mujer para esto?"_

"_Sí, ¿a que como que es genial? La falda estaba en descuento."_

"_¿Sabes? Llamas la atención."_

**X**

Su tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad son únicas pero sin embargo son muy sensibles y fácilmente afectados por las circunstancias que les rodean.

"_Toris, sé uno con Rusia, ¿da?"_

"_Se-señor Ru-Rusia… yo…"_

"_Aléjate de Liet. Un paso más, y tú capital será Varsovia."_

"_Aff, estuve tan cerca…"__―Rusia se lamenta y va acosar a Letonia._

"_Gracias Polonia."_

"_Agradéceme con un beso."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Vamos… quiero mi agradecimiento."_

"_Pe-pero…"_

"_No puedo creerlo… eres… cruel… ¡Liet no me quiere!"_

"_¡No es para tanto!"_

"_¡Que vil! ¡Comenzaré a llorar!"_

"_¡Está bien! ¡Te besaré a ver si dejar de exagerar!"_

"_Kocham cię (Te amo), Liet."_

"…_¿Por qué a mí?"_

**X**

Su intensidad de sentimientos hace que sus relaciones amorosas son profundas, mágicas y, a veces, trágicas.

"_Polonia… esto…"_

"_Escúchame Liet, hablo enserio" __―Feliks lo tomó del rostro, clavando sus orbes verdes en los del lituano―. "Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Sé que te causo dolores de cabeza…"_

"_No, digas eso. Bueno… quizás un poco."_

"_Tipo, sobre todo cuando me visto de mujer. Pero… te quiero."_

"_Sabes que yo también te quiero."_

"_Sé… sé que fui tonto cuando Rusia te alejó de mí y no hice nada. No quiero que nos pase lo mismo."_

"_No pasara."_

"_Lo sé. Por eso, le envié una amenaza a Rusia para que nunca más nos separe."_

"_¿Qué hiciste qué?"_

_En Rusia:_

"_¡Waaaaa~h! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Me llegó una carta amenazante!"_

_¡Bain doin, bain doin, bain doin!_

"_¡Rusia-chan, escuché tus gritos!"_

"_¡Hermano, yo también!" ―llegan ambas hermanas._

"_Me llegó una horrible carta."_

_Carta:_

_Si vuelves a separarnos, o sea, Liet y yo, tu capital será Varsovia y tu casa será rosada._

_Atte: O sea yo, Polonia._

-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Acuario·~·]**

Es simpático y humanitario. Es honesto y totalmente leal, y brillante.

"_¡Liet, ayúdame!"_

"_¡¿Qué sucede?"_

"_No puedo… yo…"_

"_Tú… tú… ¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_¡No sé qué elegir! ¿La falda rosa o la blanca? O sea, como que el rosa es todo bonito, el blanco también, pero se ensucia fácilmente."_

"_¿Para esto me llamó?" ―pensó._

"_¿Qué dices? Me quiero ver súper genial."_

_Toris no sabía que decir, por el momento meditaba: "Veamos, no quiero que use falda, no quiero pasar vergüenza. Pero a Polonia le gusta el rosa, y si no le digo, comenzará con escándalos. Ahora que lo pienso, parece de esas esposas que no saben que ponerse. En fin. Debe ser algo que no llame la atención y que le guste."_

"_¿Liet?"_

"_Te vendría bien ese pantalón rosa."_

"_¿Eh? ¿Tú crees?"_

"_Sí. Te verías mucho mejor."_

"_¡Gracias Liet!"_

_Por lo menos, el pantalón rosa no llamaría tanta la atención en vez de usar falda._

**X**

Están abiertos a la verdad y dispuestos a aprender de todos.

"_¿Liet, que haces?"_

"_Cocinando."_

"_Eso lo sé. Pero… veo todo un desastre…"_

"_Es que… quiero prepararte esos dulces polacos que te gustan… y me cuesta un poco."_

"_¡Lindo de tu parte Liet!... pero como que estás ensuciando todo."_

"_Yo limpio."_

"_Uhmm~, ¿te ayudo? No acepto un no como respuesta."_

_Un rato más tarde._

"_Al fin, termine con el makowiec. Gracias Polonia."_

"_No hay de qué."_

"_Pero… no tiene gracia… iba a ser una sorpresa."_

"_¡No importa! Como que la intención es la cuenta, ¿verdad? Sobre todo a mí que me encantan los dulces, más si son polacos."_

"_Polonia… ¿Por qué no actúas así cuanto estamos en la cama?"_

"_Tipo, ¿acaso quieres que coma dulces mientras lo hacemos?... ¡Tengo una idea!"_

"_¡Ni se te ocurra!"_

**X**

Tienen una fuerza de convicción y de la verdad muy fuerte y son tan honestos que saben cambiar sus opiniones si aparecen pruebas que muestran lo contrario de lo que pensaban antes.

"_¿Listo, Liet?"_

"_No… no quiero."_

"_¿Cómo que no quieres?"_

"_Eso. Cambie de opinión."_

"_¡Tipo! Estabas de acuerdo con esto."_

"_Estaba. Esto me incomoda."_

"_Queríamos experimentar. Yo ser tú, tú ser yo."_

"_Ya dije que no quiero."_

"_Quiero una buena razón, Liet."_

"_Nosotros comenzamos en que yo fuera el activo, y tú el pasivo."_

"_¿Y?"_

"_¿Y? Pues… am… ¡No quiero ser el de abajo! ¡Yo soy el activo y punto!"_

"_¡Tipo, como que no me grites! Ya entendí… supongo que… sería bien raro que yo esté dándote, ¿no?" _

"…"

"_No me mires así. Pero… ¿Tienes alguna manera de probar que esté equivocado?"_

"_Sí, tengo con que probar."_

"_¿Así? ¿Cómo que cosa?... ¿Eh? ¡Liet! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Me haces cosquillas! Ahí no… ah… ah…"_

**X**

Son atractivos, tienen unos labios sensuales y una mirada vivaz.

"_Uhmm~."―Feliks se le acercó, mirando con curiosidad al rostro de Toris._

"_¿Q-Qué pasa?" ―se sintió extraño, incluso se sonrojó._

"_Uhmm~."_

"_Po-Polonia… me estás incomodando ¿sabes?"_

"_Uhmm~."_

"_O-Oye…"_

"_Quiero ver si tienes labios sensuales."_

"…_¿Eh?"_

"_Y… una mirada vivaz."_

"…_¿Eh?"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Son fáciles de hablar y relacionarse con él, pero no se entregan fácilmente.

_Continuación:_

"_Solo quiero saber si es cierto, lo leí en esas revistas para adolescentes, sobre horóscopos."_

"_Eso es para chicas… ¿no creerás qué…?"_

"_Tienes los labios súper geniales y sensuales, y linda mirada; lindos ojos."_

"_Eh jejejeje… gracias… ¿ahora te puedes alejar de mí, por favor?"_

"_Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Te había dicho que eres lindo?"_

"_Em… no que yo me acuerde."_

"_En ese caso… Eres muy lindo Liet."_

"_Me haces sonrojar."_

"_¿Vamos hacerlo?"_

"_¿Por qué tan repentino?"_

"_¿Prefieres hacerlo o vestirte de mujer?"_

"_La primera opción."_

**X**

Una vez que deciden que merece la pena amar a alguien, se convertirán en amigo o amante dispuesto a sacrificar todo por su pareja y ser fiel durante toda su vida.

"_Liet… por dios, estás ebrio…"_

"_Tú también lo estás…"_

"_Sí… pero como que sería bueno que te bajaras… no puedo respirar…"_

"_Pero te gusta que esté arriba…"_

"_Me estás…"_

_El sonrojo era claro por culpa del alcohol._

_Lituania, para que el rubio no reclamara más, sembró sus labios en los de él._

_Al segundo después, ambos se correspondían._

"_Oye Liet… como que besas mejor ebrio."_

"_¿Ah? Idiota."_

"_Y am…"_

"_Te amo."_

"…"

"_Aš tave myliu. (Te amo) A lo mejor esté bastante ebrio por el vodka, pero… lo digo de corazón. Nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo, nos conocemos muy bien."_

"_¡Tipo, me haces sonrojar! Tus mejillas son rosadas, un color totalmente genial."_

"_También las tienes rosadas."_

"_¿Me eres fiel? Hablo en serio."_

"_Jejeje, ¿Qué crees tú?"_

"_Totalmente que sí."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

Los Escorpio son muy intensos, emocionales y apasionados mientras que los Acuarios son mucho más equilibrados y prácticos.

_Feliks lo besaba apasionadamente, dejando escapar la saliva y susurros. Por mientras él iba arriba. Luego bajó, recorriendo el camino de la felicidad hasta…_

"_¡E-Espera!"_

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_¿Qué vas hacer?"_

"_Que pregunta tan obvia. Chupártelo."_

"_¡Qué! ¡No! No quiero que hagas eso."_

"_¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" __―al preguntarse, con su dedo índice tocó la entrepierna del castaño―. "Oh, se encuentra duro."_

"_¡No lo toques!"_

"_Liet, ¿Cuál es tu problema en que lo chupe?"_

"_Esto… no quiero. No quiero que hagas eso, puedo acabar en tu boca, y no quiero eso. Y… es repugnante."_

"_Esta bien Liet. Solo lo tocaré, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Lituania actuó a cerrar los ojos y acertó con la cabeza. De repente sintió algo tibio y mojado. Bajaba y subía. No, no quería abrir los ojos, no obstante lo hizo._

"_¡Te dije que no lo chuparas!"_

"_¡Cierra la boca, como que no me dejas concentrarme!"_

"_¡Eso no tiene por qué tener concentración!"_

"_¡Ya estoy harto!" ―enojado, siguió con lo suyo, introduciendo el miembro erecto en su boca tan rápido para hacer callar de una vez por todas al castaño._

_Al final, no lo detuvo._

**X**

A Acuario le costará comprender el aire de misterio y los celos de Escorpio, mientras que a este le costará asumir la parte más impredecible e incontrolable de los Acuario.

"_¡No te entiendo! ¡¿Por qué eres tan celoso?"_

"_¡Lo que sucede, es que tú eres el tonto, Liet!"_

"_¿Tonto? No te he sido infiel."_

"_Lo sé. Pero… no me gusta que estés tan cerca de tus amigos bálticos."_

"_Por favor Feliks, son mis amigos. No puedo creer que sientas celos por Letonia, es solo un niño."_

"_¿Y Estonia?"_

"_Él… somos amigos."_

"_No confió en él."_

"_Ya basta. Eres demasiado celoso."_

"_¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Tipo, estás mal de la cabeza."_

"_¿Mal de la cabeza? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Eres muy celoso!"_

"_¡¿Así? ¡Tú eres impredecible!"_

"_¡¿Eh? ¡Claro que no lo soy!"_

"_¡Eres incontrolable!"_

"_¡¿Yo? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Te vistes con faldas y ropa de color rosada! ¡Y eres egoísta! ¡No te tomas las cosas enserio!"_

"_¡Incontrolable, porque pasas tiempo con Estados Unidos!"_

"_¡No quiero oírte más!"_

"_¡O sea, yo tampoco!"_

"_¡Bien!"_

"_¡Bien!"_

**X**

Tanto Escorpio como Acuario son signos muy decididos y no les importa afrontar un desafío.

_Batalla de Tannenberg, 1410._

"_Ya hemos practicado bastante."_

"_¿Crees que ganaremos?"_

"_Por supuesto Liet, como que todos nos temen."_

"_Tienes razón."_

"_Le patearemos el trasero a ese 'Caballero Teutónico'."_

"_Igual se ve fuerte, aterrador."_

"_¿Tienes miedo Liet? Solo es un crío, apenas sabe de guerras. Y me cae mal."_

"_Claro que no. ¿Uh? ¿Ese es? ¿El que hace escandalo?"_

"_¡Jajajajaja! ¡El grandioso yo los vencerá! Y luego lo escribiré en mi diario. Kesesesesese."_

"_Por desgracia, ese es. Tipo, como que es un completo idiota."_

**X**

Ambos signos tienen ideas muy fijas y dispuestas a discutir para demostrar que tengan razón.

"_Rosa."_

"_Café."_

"_Rosa."_

"_Café."_

"_Rosa."_

"_Café."_

"_Rosa."_

"_Polonia, no existen los ponis rosa."_

"_¡Si existen! Hay rosas y te lo puedo demostrar."_

"_Demuéstralo."_

_Polonia fue a buscar la prueba de que existen ponis rosas._

"_¿Ves? Existen los ponis rosa."_

"_¡Idiota! ¡Lo pintaste!"_

"_Pero se ve totalmente genial."_

"_No tiene caso seguir discutiendo. De todas formas, no existen los ponis rosas."_

**X**

Es posible que a un Escorpio le irrite la naturaleza estable y sociable de su pareja Acuario hasta tal punto que provoque discusión simplemente para verle perder su autocontrol.

"_No, y no, y no. Todos se aprovechan de ti. Bielorrusia es peligrosa al igual que su hermano; tipo, es una loca. Rusia siempre te trata de acosar."_

"_Pero eso no tiene nada de malo."_

"_Incluso tus amigos bálticos se aprovechan."_

"_¿Ellos? Cómo dices eso. Ellos son mi amigos."_

"_Como que no me cambies el tema."_

"_No te cambio el tema."_

"_Si lo haces."_

"_No."_

"_¡Sí, me cambias el tema Liet!"_

"_¡No me grites! ¡Estoy al lado tuyo!"_

"_¡Te odio!"_

"_¡Te odio también!"_

"_¡No me importa si me odias, no me importa lo que pienses de mí, te odio! ¡No cambiare mi actitud!"_

"_¡Bien por ti! ¡Estoy muy enojado ahora!"_

"_Te ves lindo."_

"_¡Lo será tu…! ¿Qué cosa?"_

"_Eres lindo cuando te enojas."_

"…_No… no te entiendo…"_

"_Me gusta hacerte enojar, como que te ves totalmente adorable."_

_Toris lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos._

**X**

Escorpio tiene un punto de dulzura que le encanta a Acuario, y la locura y humor de éstos últimos atrae fuertemente al Escorpio.

"_Vamos, haz la pregunta Polonia."_

"_¿Pero no se supone que el chiste como que se debe contar?"_

"_Sí, pero este me lo tienes que preguntas para hacer el chiste."_

"_Uhm, de acuerdo: ¿Los franceses dan cabezazos?"_

"_Sí. Si dan. Jajajajaja."_

"_¿Eh? ¿Si dan? ¿Si? ¿Dan? ¿Eh?"_

"_Polonia… ¿no lo entendiste?"_

"_¿Los franceses dan cabezazos? Si dan."_

"_Tiene que ser tan lento"__ ―pensó ―. "No importa, de todas maneras no es tan bueno."_

"_Uhm" ―hizo un puchero, a Toris le pareció tierno―. "¿Qué?"_

"_Nada."_

"_Quiero entender el chiste Liet."_

"_De acuerdo: __"¿Los franceses dan cabezazos? Si dan. Zidane."_

"_¿Zidane? ¡Ah, ya comprendí! ¡Es muy gracioso! ¡Jajajajaja! Buen chiste Liet."_

"_Ajam."_

**X**

En cuanto a su compatibilidad en las relaciones sexuales, este es un terreno donde no debe haber muchos problemas porque la pasión de Escorpio encaja bien con la disposición por parte del Acuario de explorar sensaciones nuevas. Al Acuario le gusta hablar mucho, y esto contrasta con el estilo de Escorpio que opta por acción antes de palabras en el amor.

"_¿U-Un vibrador?"_

"_Sí, Liet. ¿Cómo que no es súper genial?"_

"_Bueno… es extraño."_

"_¿No quieres experimentar?"_

"_No, o sea sí. Es que nunca lo hemos usado."_

"_Esto es normal."_

"_Lo sé. He escuchado que se usa mucho para la estimulación en la pareja, ayuda la ansiedad y satisfacción sexual y, si fuera por tener suerte…"__―cayó a la cama. El rubio lo lanzó a ella._

"_Como que hablas demasiado Liet. Quiero acción. Quiero mis necesidades" ―pronunció, luego lamió el vibrador. Toris se sonrojó para no decir que se calentó o que sintió duro abajo al verlo―. "Traje también algunas amarras."_

_[…]_

_Había amarrado al polaco a la cama. Sus extremidades abiertas, y completamente desnudo._

_El vibrador yacía en el miembro, puesto por el castaño, haciendo que se excitara más, mientras lo penetraba sin parar._

"_¡Liet, más…más…!"_

_Solicitó, ante esto Lituania no se negó, apegando sus caderas a la entrepierna del rubio, profundizando los movimientos._

"_¡Lieeet!"_

"_Tú… ahg… tú… también hablas dema… demasiado… ah… ah… Yo… voy acabar…"_

"_Yo también… hazlo… rápido… ah…"_

_Otro ruego._

_Otra sin negación._

_Los gemidos aumentaban, la velocidad aumentaba, todo aumentaba en el sitio. Sus cuerpos ya se encontraban sudados, hasta que el anhelado clímax, llegó._

_El castaño jadeaba cada segundo…_

"_Liet…"_

"_¿Sí…?"_

"_¿Me podrías desamarrar? Como que me duelen los brazos y las piernas…"_

"_Jeje, sí, lo haré. Espera… mi cadera… me duele…"_

"_¡¿Qué? ¡No sé cómo lo vas hacer, pero me tienes que desamarrar!"_

"_¡A eso voy!... ¿Y si te dejo así?"_

"_¿Eh?... Ni se te ocurra Liet."_

"_Está bien, está bien. Solo bromeo. Te desataré primero los pies."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****F****ιη…º****』

* * *

**

**N/A: **¿Cómo se dice "hacer el amor" en francés? Se la chanté xD. Si alguien es de mi nacionalidad, entenderá el chiste. Listo, hay esta hecho el LietxPolo, donde había dicho que mi esposa cerró la cuenta y blablablá, seguimos casadas. Asique lo tuve que hacer para que no se perdiera.

Marie Curie, fue una química y física polaca, posteriormente nacionalizada francesa. Pionera en el campo de la radiactividad, fue la primera persona en recibir dos premios Nobel y la primera mujer en ser profesora en la Universidad de París.

Batalla de Grünwald o para Lituania: Batalla de Zalgiris. También como Batalla de Tannenberg para Alemania; 1410. El Reino de Polonia, el Gran Ducado de Lituania y sus aliados se enfrentaron a los Caballeros Teutónicos. Donde Feliks y Toris le ganaron a Gilbert xD, pobrechito, pero más tarde Gilbert se vengó en la primera partición de Polonia. (Como que eso sonó algo porno)

A Polonia le gusta ser partido LOL.

_.Datos totalmente frikis: ¿Sabían que Feliks le hace la competencia a Manu con la exportación del cobre? Shiiii~~. Obviamente, Manu es el mejor en exportar cobre =D. *saca sus pompones blanco, rojo y azul* ¡Dale Manu, dale que tú podí fleto! (Cuál de los dos es el más fleto ¬¬)

_.También encontré algo llamado "Las otras Polonias": Los principales estados receptores de estas oleadas migratorias fueron Estados Unidos, Alemania, Francia y las ex-repúblicas soviéticas de Lituania, Ucrania, Letonia y Bielorrusia. En Chicago, por ejemplo, viven 1,8 millones de polaco-americanos. En centro y Sudamérica las más grandes colonias de polaco/as son países como los del Cono Sur: Argentina, Sur del Brasil, Chile y Uruguay, y en América del Norte: México, donde existen comunidades importantes de descendientes de polaco/as. ¡Estamos siendo contaminados por Feliks! ¡Todo será rosa! ¡Y hablaremos como Feliks! Sorry, lo quiero mucho, pero paso en hablar como él.

Vi en un reviews de no me acuerdo de que fic fue, en que me pedía hacer de nuevo el horóscopo USAxUK. Bien, con respecto a eso, lo tenía pensado en hacerlo nuevamente, porque lo encontré algo pobre, pero no lo eliminaré, solo haré otro más y vendrá con una sorpresa :D, no se las diré, es sorpresa.

Nos vemos!

**Review's?**


End file.
